


Coffee

by hyutnu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, First Meetings, M/M, One Shot, alternative universe, and i wrote fanfiction, don't really know what else to tag, i'm a sucker for coffee shop au's, this actually started as a school assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyutnu/pseuds/hyutnu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama decides to try out the new coffee shop on his way to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

It was a bit chilly that particular October morning when Kageyama decided to try out the new coffee shop on his way to work. He already had a pretty good place where he bought his morning coffee, but thought he would give the new place a chance. He moved his feet in the direction of the coffee shop until he arrived at the front door. He looked up at the sign - 'The Crow's Nest'. _Interesting name_ , Kageyama thought.

The took a hold of the doors handle, pushed down and walked in. Inside the shop it was warm and smelled of cinnamon and vanilla. He looked around and enjoyed the cozy vibe the place had. _Right, coffee_ , he reminded himself. Kageyama wasn't that good with people and public places, especially not new ones. He didn't really know what to say or how to act, and his scary face, that always seemed to be making a scowl, didn't help. But he had come all the way over here and wanted his damn coffee - so he made his way over to the front desk.

"Hi, I would like to order?" he said calmly. The barista, a short man with big fluffy orange hair, that looked impossible to tame by the way, looked up with a big smile on his lips.

"Hi! Yes, of course, nice to meet you! A cup of coffee coming right up! Plain black I assume?" the man asked a bit to loud for Kageyama's liking. He nodded and took a look at the man and noted that he was extremely short - way shorter than Kageyama himself, not that the raven haired man was short, but still. To be perfectly honest he looked like he still went to high school. The man seemed to somehow know what Kageyama was thinking, because his friendly smile turned to a defensive frown.

"I know I'm short and everything, but I happen to be 21!" he defended himself. The statement made Kageyama a bit surprised. Was the man with the ridiculously fluffy hair really the same age as himself. He looked at the man's name tag - Hinata.

"Alright, thank's for the information. My coffee?" he was to tired and started to get a bit annoyed. Kageyama didn't know why, but is was something with Hinata that triggered something inside of him. The orange head's friendly smile reappeared as he walked away to start Kageyama's order. "Oh, and how did you know I wanted my coffee black?" Kageyama asked, a bit louder so that Hinata could hear from where he stood.

Hinata glanced at him and laughed. "Well, I didn't know, but you don't really seem like a person who would like a shitload of sugar, milk and cream in their coffee." Kageyama made a face at the thought of the _way to sweet_ taste. Hinata laughed at Kageyama's reaction as he finished making the coffee. He then proceeded to ask him if he were to stay at the shop or take the coffee on-the-go.

"I'm on my way to work so on-the-go is perfect, thank you." Even though there was something with Hinata that triggered the raven haired man, it was surprisingly easy to talk to him. The short man soon came back in front of him with a on-the-go cup filled with black coffee. Kageyama paid for it and took the cup.

"Thanks. Bye." Kageyama said. Simple and quick, as always. He started to turn around but was cut short when he heard the smaller man reply.  
"Of course! See you!" It looked as if Hinata wanted to say something more, but the taller man decided to ignore it. He went for the door a second time and walked out. He managed to walk about three meters before he heard the familiar voice again.

"Hey you! Wait up!" Kageyama turned around and was greeted by a panting Hinata. "You wouldn't want to grab a coffee sometime, would you? Well, you did just now, but I mean, like, maybe we could do it together? With me _not_ making the coffee?" The shorter of the two asked nervously. Kageyama was frozen and didn't say anything - he didn't have enough practice and knowledge on the subject to know how to react and respond. His social skills were quite low. Kageyama's silence only seemed to make Hinata more panicked as he continued to ramble. "It's not like I ask all my costumers on dates, no one really, you're the first I promise! And I totally understand if you don't want to, I guess this is kind of weird. Okay, it is weird... And it doesn't even have to be a date, it's just that you're kind of handsome and seem like relativity nice guy, I dont know..." There was a pause where they just stared at each other. But soon Hinata's eyes widened as he seemed to realize something "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! You probably aren't even interested in men! I am so verry sor- " Hinata probably had kept talking if Kageyama hadn't cut him off.

"You don't even know my name." The taller man stated and this made Hinata shut up. Either of them said anything for a good minute, as they just looked at each other. Hinata was the first to break the silence as he took a step towards Kageyama and stretched out his hand for the taller one to shake.

"My name is Hinata Shouyou and I would really like to buy you coffee sometime." Hinata said, amber eyes piercing through Kageyama. Even though he wasn't used to people being so forward, he admired it. He also found it nice that Hinata didn't let Kageyama's somewhat scary face affect him. So he nodded and shook the surprisingly strong hand as he replied.

"Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio. And it would be nice." A small smile danced on Kageyama's lips and the hole situation seemed to make Hinata glow. They held each others hand for a while before they realized what they were doing, letting the others hand go, both blushing furiously. "As long as you're the one paying." Kageyama joked, but it took a second or two for Hinata to understand that he wasn't serious, and when he did, he smiled widely, red blush dusting his cheeks.

They exchanged numbers before the orange head excused himself as he went back to the shop, blush still fresh on his face. Kageyama couldn't help but think that the way the other man blushed and rambled was pretty cute. Still blushing, he took a sip of his coffee, and decided that the small man with the friendly smile wouldn't be the only reason he would come visit the cozy coffee shop again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that's my first fanfiction ever and I was supposed to study but I was caught up in Kagehina hell... so yeah
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this piece of garbage! And as I mentioned this was my first time wtiting fanfiction, do I hope it wasn't too ooc.
> 
> Please let me know what you think down in the comment and leave kudos if you want... I mean you don't have to.. but you know.. if you want
> 
> If you for some reason would be interested in finding me, maybe talk some kagehina *wink, wink*, I have a tumblr - nootnath.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
